


Out of the Darkness

by the_rogue_apostate



Series: Dragon Age: Inquisition Trilogy [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Foul Language, Multi, Slow Burn, Will tag individual chapters, very slight canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rogue_apostate/pseuds/the_rogue_apostate
Summary: Karalynn Bristow has successfully kept her identity as a mage secret for her entire life, in addition to generally living under the radar. When the opportunity arises to attend the Divine Conclave as a spy, she answers her Arl's call to duty. However, she ends up in the middle of one of the worst disasters ever to mark Thedas and magically manages to survive. Not only that, she emerges with a mysterious and potentially dangerous power that makes her the target of both religious praise and fanatical evil. This series follows along with the Dragon Age: Inquisition story, with a few liberties I will take with canon here and there (will advise ahead of time). This will be the first of three stories encompassing the main Inquisition storyline, and will eventually lead into a Cullen/Inquisitor relationship. Please make sure to read the notes!*HIATUS!* My apologies...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, and welcome to "Out of the Darkness"! Just a few things I'd like to get out of the way:
> 
> Karalynn Bristow is not a human noble; want to put that out there first and foremost. It's solely a preference thing; you'll know what she's about pretty soon.
> 
> I will take liberties with a few canon details here and there, and I'll be happy to point them out or even offer explanations if anyone wishes me to.
> 
> This story is the first of three total stories encompassing the Inquisition storyline. HOWEVER, there will also be what I like to call "deleted scenes" that I'll post as separate works; basically little snippets here and there that don't necessarily need to be in the main story.
> 
> This will eventually lead to Cullen/Inquisitor, though the bulk of the romance will begin in the next story. If you're familiar with the romance from the game, you'll likely know what I mean.
> 
> I want to thank my good friend veridium-bye (veridium-bye.tumblr.com), as she is known on Tumblr. She helped me a great deal in editing this thing, and indulged me in my ideas and rants about lore and whatnot. Please check her out on Tumblr, she also writes great fics! 
> 
> I will also be posting this fic on my Tumblr, which is the-rogue-apostate (the-rogue-apostate.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Generally, I will post a chapter every few days; if that changes, I will let you know.
> 
> All right! Thanks for reading my schpiel, let's get into it!
> 
> P.S. - some of you might wonder why I describe Leliana as wearing "dark armor" - I envision her in my head looking like she does in the "Dark and Worn - Leliana Remade" mod: https://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/1814 (minus the green eyes the mod gives her)

**Forward**

The Chantry, the dominant religious organization in Thedas, is law.

It is rooted in four core principles which shape its very rule:

Firstly, magic is a corrupting influence in the world, and it should only be used to serve man; never to control him.

Second, Humankind’s sin of pride destroyed the Golden City, the seat of the Maker, and created darkspawn. The darkspawn are the living embodiment of that sin, and it is these creatures that released the taint upon the world.

Third is that the blessed Andraste was the bride of the Maker, a prophet and martyr whose ultimate sacrifice must be remembered and honored.

And finally, Humankind has sinned and must seek penance to earn the Maker’s forgiveness. When all people unite to praise the Maker, He will return to the world and make it a paradise.

Every Chantry in Thedas preaches this, and yet Thedas could not be farther from the Maker’s return. Humans are the only race to openly practice and participate in this religion, and as such, they are quick to segregate themselves from the other races of the land. Elves, dwarves, and Qunari; few members of each race may claim to believe in the Maker, but as such, none would be allowed to serve in the Chantry under any capacity.

And let us not forget those who are most segregated from the world under Chantry law; the mages.

In Thedas, with the exception of Tevinter, humans and elves born with the ability to wield magic are quickly taken into Chantry custody and housed in Circle towers. It is there they are taught how to use their abilities under the watchful eye of the Chantry’s templars. They are evaluated, monitored, and eventually undergo a harrowing to prove their mettle. It is considered a true success for a mage to pass their harrowing, but even so, becoming a full-fledged mage in the eyes of the Circle does not guarantee their freedom. No, under Chantry law, mages are deemed too dangerous to live amongst regular civilians and must remain confined to the Circle tower for the rest of their days. And despite the Chantry’s claim that it is only to ensure the safety of civilians and mages alike, it has been considered an outrage by the latter for ages.

And in 9:37 Dragon, a mage who had been living outside of the Circle, better known as an apostate, was finally driven over the edge by this injustice. He was called Anders, and his rage drove him to a breaking point which caused him to destroy the Chantry of Kirkwall in an explosion that shook the whole of Thedas.

And with that, the Mage Rebellion was born.

One by one, the Circle towers fell. Mages everywhere cast off the shackles of the Chantry and fled to their freedom. But it was not without resistance. The Templars of the Chantry, whose services were long taken advantage of, answered the call to arms and began hunting down these apostates. Their efforts were long taken for granted, however, and eventually they, too, rebelled against the Chantry.

By 9:40, the Chantry’s infrastructure was crumbling and on the verge of ruin. It’s leader, Divine Justinia V, made a final desperate attempt to end the violence once and for all. She called the mages and the templars to meet at her Divine Conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes in Haven. If both side of the war could not reach an agreement here and now, Thedas would most assuredly be doomed.

At least, that is what most people thought. That the Mage-Templar War was the greatest danger they faced.

Little did they know that the true danger had yet to reveal itself.

A danger, despite knowing the core principles upon which they are based, that the Chantry did not expect.

Lucky for them, however, that in the face of an unexpected danger, there comes the opportunity for unexpected heroes.

Perhaps, then, the Maker has not entirely turned His back on Thedas after all…

 

**Chapter 1**

_Everything hurts._

_My head, my back, my knees, my…hand…?_

_My left hand…_

_Where am I…?_

In her groggy waking state, Karalynn Bristow attempted to comprehend these thoughts – though her crippling exhaustion was not making it easy. All was made clear, however, as her eyes drifted open to reveal an unfamiliar sight.

She was kneeling on the floor in the center of a dungeon. It was dark, cold and damp; and she wasn’t alone. Surrounding her were four men, presumably guards, and their swords were drawn and pointed directly at her. Not only that, her wrists had been tightly shackled and chained to the floor.

This realization woke her up just a bit more.

Kara whipped her head around to look at each guard as she tried to figure out who they were. Their armor was unfamiliar, and their faces covered by their helms, but they guarded her with purpose. But what the hell could their purpose possibly be? Where was she? How did she even get here? And why was she in shackles?

These questions swirled around in her head, and her panic started to worsen. She was ready to open her mouth and demand answers, but any attempts at speech were immediately cut off by a sudden green light flashing out of nowhere. From what she could tell, its origin point came from the floor, and after her eyes adjusted to the brightness she lowered her head to investigate. Fortunately, it didn’t take her long to realize it’s true source.

_What the fuck is in my hand?_

The green light flashed once more, and this time it was accompanied by a searing pain in her palm. She cried out, clenching her hand into a fist. The pain subsided after a few seconds, as did the light, but she felt no relief.

The door to the dungeon flew open with a bang. The lighting was low, even through the door, so she could only make out two silhouettes. Two women, it appeared, both tall, one donning a hood while the other carried a sword on her belt. The woman at the front approached her with purpose, and her features revealed themselves clearly.

She was indeed tall, with short black hair and a long scar adorning her pale cheek. She couldn’t quite make out the color of her eyes…only that they were drilling a hole into her very soul. Whoever this woman was, she clearly wasn’t happy. She slowed her pace as she approached and began walking around the back of her. Kara was certain she was going to feel a blade through her spine at any moment.

The other woman approached her, though most of her features were hidden by her dark hood. She donned dark armor from head to toe, and from what Kara could tell, she was glaring at her as well.

It was now becoming clear that these people, whoever they were, thought she was a criminal. Why, however, she had yet to find out. In truth, she was more concerned with the glowing shard embedded in her left palm.

In the midst of her internal concerns, however, she almost didn’t notice that the dark-haired woman had leaned down close to her head.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now…”

A more foreboding sentence could not have been spoken, and the woman’s thick accent made it twice as menacing. All Kara could do was turn to face her and furrow her brow in confusion. As much as she hated to admit it, she was scared.

No, with everything that was happening, she was _terrified_.

“The Conclave is destroyed,” the dark-haired woman continued, resuming her slow strut around her. “Everyone who attended is dead…”

Her tone was clearly laced with grief, but it made her no less intimidating. She stopped suddenly, turning on her heel and thrusting a finger in the young woman’s face.

“…Except for you.”

Kara was more confused than ever. What Conclave? What did she mean everyone was dead, except for her? How did this happen, and what does it have to do with the mark in her hand?

_…Wait._

_The Conclave…The Divine Conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I was there…_

“What do you mean ‘everyone is dead’? What happened?” she finally managed to choke out hoarsely.

The dark-haired woman grabbed her shackled left hand and held it out in front of her, glaring. The mark flared up once more, and Kara winced.

“Explain _this_!” she demanded, thrusting it back down to her knees.

“I can’t!” she shot back, sharper than she’d intended.

“What do you mean you _can’t_?” she questioned, her tone indicating she was growing impatient.

“I _mean_ I don’t know what the hell this thing is, _or_ how it got there!”

Kara couldn’t help but yell, as she was growing more and more frustrated. She immediately regretted it, however, as the woman lunged forward and grabbed her by the shoulders.

“You’re lying!” she growled, tightening her grip.

A mix of fear and anger boiled within Kara. It was clear this woman wanted to kill her for a terrible crime she didn’t commit; and there currently was no way for Kara to prove otherwise. As this woman continued to rough her up, Kara thought about her options. She could conjure a fireball, throw it in the woman’s face…but she wasn’t the only adversary in the room. The soldiers surrounding her would cut her down in a second. And no matter what she did, she was still locked tightly in her shackles.

But before she realized it, the hooded woman stepped forward and pulled the dark-haired woman back. Kara exhaled quietly.

“We _need_ her, Cassandra!” the hooded woman told her.

_Cassandra…_

Cassandra nodded, stepping back even farther and straightening up. The hooded woman then turned back to Kara, studying her. If there were ever a chance to talk her way out of this, it was now.

The problem was, she didn’t know what to say. Then she remembered what the dark-haired woman said a moment prior.

“ _…everyone who attended is dead…except for you…_ ”

“Are…are all those people really dead?” she asked, her voice still hoarse.

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” the hooded woman asked.

Kara thought for a moment, though she worried her exasperation was beginning to show on her face. She could probably tell these people she knew nothing until she was blue in the face, and it wouldn’t satisfy them. It frustrated her even more than it frustrated them, her not being able to remember a _damn thing_ before…

Wait…there is something…

“It’s all really fuzzy…” she began, staring at the floor as she tried to concentrate. “but I remember…running.”

_Breathing heavily, her chest on fire, Kara took off as fast as she could. Where she would go, she had no clue. She had no idea where she was, how she had gotten here from the temple. All that mattered was that she outran the-_

“Spiders. There were these giant spiders chasing me,” she continued. “There were at least a dozen of them, and they chased me to this-“

_Rock face. There were what appeared to be steps embedded within, sticking out enough for her to just barely get a grip. She scaled the rock as fast as she could, but the spiders were gaining. She looked up, desperately searching for a sign that the top was near. The spiders were at her heels, and she could feel herself getting weaker. But then-_

“…I saw a woman,” she remembered, clearly surprised by her own memory.

“A woman?” the hooded woman repeated, just as surprised.

“Yes…I-I don’t know who she was though. I couldn’t make out her features…but she…reached out to me…”

It was clear that the hooded woman’s curiosity was piqued, though Kara was having trouble remembering further. Cassandra then stepped forward and ushered the hooded woman towards the door.

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana,” she instructed. “ _I_ will take her to the rift.”

_The rift?_

The hooded woman nodded, then disappeared down the hall. Cassandra then turned back to Kara and approached her once more. Kara leaned back slightly as she knelt down in front of her, but was surprised when she began unlocking her shackles.

“What _did_ happen?” Kara asked her. She realized that they didn’t tell her how the Conclave was destroyed, and she was genuinely curious. More than that, she wanted to know how she herself survived it; more than the rest of them did.

Cassandra quickly pulled a smaller set of shackles from her belt, fastening them to Kara’s wrists so that they were now locked closer together.

“It…would be easier to show you,” Cassandra explained, pulling Kara to her feet.

She turned and headed through the door, Kara quickly following suit. It was when she began to move, however, that Kara realized just how weak she was. Her knees still hurt, as did the rest of her legs, and she was fighting off a relentless pang of dizziness. She then wondered how long she had been unconscious…and just what exactly she went through before she was taken to the prison.

When they finally reached the front doors, Cassandra pushed them open. As Kara walked out slowly, she realized it was nighttime. She recalled entering the Temple during the day, so she knew it had to be at least a few hours later…

A flash of light caused Kara to avert her eyes for a moment, but when she looked back up she was met with a terrible sight. High up in the sky, a decent distance away and up above the mountains, there was a gaping hole in the clouds. It was massive, and the clouds around it morphed into a cyclone and glowed a blinding green. More than that, there was more of the green glow pouring out of it into the valley below, and green debris flying out of it in all directions. It didn’t even look real; it couldn’t be real.

“ _Maker…_ ” Kara muttered in horror, unable to peel her eyes from it.

“We call it ‘The Breach,’” Cassandra explained. “It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.”

Kara looked at her with disbelief. “’The world of demons?’ You’re talking about the Fade?”

Cassandra nodded. “Yes, and it’s not the only such rift. Just the largest. _All_ were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”

_So it was an explosion…but how could an explosion blow a hole through the Veil?_

“How could an explosion possibly do that? And you said it’s growing?” Kara was beginning to panic, but Cassandra was surprisingly calm. They may have been dealing with this longer than she thought.

“We are unsure. But unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

Just as she finished her sentence, a large crack erupted through the air. A shockwave of bright light shot outward from the Breach and lit up the sky. Not even a second later, the mark in Kara’s hand erupted in the same fashion and sent a burst of pain through her entire left arm. She cried out, extending her arms out in front of her and fell to her knees. She grit her teeth as she rode out the pain, and after a few moments, it was gone. Cassandra knelt down in front of her as she attempted to slow her breathing.

“Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads, and it _is_ killing you,” she explained, gesturing to Kara’s hand.

_“Killing me?!”_

“It may be the key to stopping this, however, there isn’t much time.”

Kara’s patience was running thin, especially now with the realization that this mysterious mark was draining her very life away. She wanted answers, but Cassandra merely wanted results. Either way, the confusion of it all was really starting to piss Kara off.

“What do you mean ‘it may be the key?’” Kara asked her, trying to keep her tone steady. “The key to doing what?”

“Closing the breach. Whether that’s possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however, and yours.”

With her last sentence, Kara finally started putting the pieces together in her head.

“I see…you people think I’m responsible…not just for the explosion, but for this thing in my hand,” she declared.

Cassandra’s eyes narrowed. “Someone is responsible for this, and you are our only suspect. As for the mark on your hand, all that is clear is that something went wrong. You wish to prove your innocence? _This_ is the only way.”

Kara exhaled. As much as she hated to admit it, especially with her very life on the line, this woman was right. If everyone at the Conclave was indeed dead (which seemed likely considering the gaping hole right above where the Temple once stood), and she was the only one to miraculously survive, why wouldn’t they suspect her? She also thought about the obvious aspect to it all; that there is a danger threatening the world worse than anything she had ever seen. Whether she was in shackles or roaming free in the wilderness, she had to do something. She had to help close this Breach and save the few people she still had left in the world.

“You really think this mark can help close that thing?”

“That is what we believe,” Cassandra replied plainly.

“All right. If that’s the case, then I want to help. I don’t know if this thing will even work, but I know I have to try.”

Cassandra nodded, and the slightest hint of a smile crossed her lips as she helped pull Kara to her knees. Kara nodded in response, and the two of them began to make their way towards the camp nearby. There was still something nagging in Kara’s mind, however, something big enough to stop her dead in their tracks after just a few paces. Cassandra turned and looked at her in disbelief.

“What is it?” she asked impatiently.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Kara began, hesitating. “It’s…Cassandra, right?”

“Yes…” she replied slowly, confusion spreading across her face.

“Right…before we go, Cassandra, just tell me one thing. Who do you work for?” She was almost afraid to hear the answer. Cassandra sighed. “I am…was the Right Hand of the Divine to Divine Justinia V. I am an agent of the Chantry.”

 _Damnit_...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 2!
> 
> I've taken a few liberties with the dialogue here and there, modifying it so it makes a little more sense. Overall, though, it's the same content. So enjoy!
> 
> Also, feel free to check out my fic on Tumblr as well @the-rogue-apostate (the-rogue-apostate.tumblr.com)!

**Chapter 2**

With a protective hand resting on her back, Cassandra led Kara through the camp near Haven. It didn’t take long for those in the camp to become aware of their presence, and eventually, Kara was walking through a sea of glares. It became apparent to her that they all knew who she was, and that they all thought she was guilty.

And as if by reading her mind, Cassandra eventually spoke up.

“They have decided your guilt,” she explained. “They _need_ it.”

Kara could only think about how she needed them to know she _wasn’t_ guilty, but she knew it was impossible to prove - for the moment. She let Cassandra continue.

“The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia. I’m sure you know the Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between the mages and the templars. _She_ brought their leaders together. Now they are dead…”

Her familiar tone of grief was starting to resurface, and even Kara couldn’t help feel a little sad over the tremendous loss. She didn’t remember much about the Conclave, hardly anything really, but she did remember the amount of people there. The Temple was vast, and it housed hundreds of people from both sides, and countless other Chantry folk. To think that they were all dead was unreal, and to have everyone thinking _she_ was responsible…even though she knew she didn’t do it, she still couldn’t help feel guilty.

They reached the edge of the camp quickly, much to Kara’s relief. A large wooden gate came into view, one that likely led to the path into the valley. Cassandra continued her impassioned speech about the Conclave and its importance, in addition to the late Divine’s wisdom and the importance of closing the Breach. She was right, of course, and Kara knew that, though it was hard to focus on much of anything at the moment; especially while walking through hoards of people who wanted her dead, and she not having any weapons or use of her hands.

Two soldiers pushed the gates open for them as they approached. As they stepped onto the bridge, Cassandra motioned for her to stop. She turned to face the young woman, reaching behind her as she did so and pulling out a dagger. She pulled Kara’s wrists closer to her, and before the young woman could object, she had sliced clean through the weak metal and let it fall to the ground. Kara exhaled in relief and rubbed her wrists slightly.

“There will be a trial. I can promise no more,” Cassandra told her.

Kara could only imagine what a trial by the Chantry would be like for her. The only suspect in the brutal murder of thousands, including the Divine herself, with no way of proving her innocence who _also_ happens to be an apostate. She knew she’d have better luck being covered in honey and thrown into a bear cave in the Hinterlands.

“Come, it is not far,” Cassandra instructed.

“Where are you taking me, exactly?” Kara asked, knowing it couldn’t be anywhere good.

“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach,” she explained.

“A smaller rift, then?”

“Precisely.”

Kara didn’t question any further, and instead followed Cassandra across the bridge. They weren’t running, but their pace was quick enough for everything to move past them in a blur. There were people everywhere, Inquisition soldiers and various Chantry folk. Kara couldn’t tell if they were staring at her or not, and frankly, she was starting not to care. She had a job to do, and no one was going to get in her way; especially not with Cassandra in charge of her.

Another set of gates opened for them at the end of the bridge, and they made their way onto a snowy path. Every few yards there were small blockades set up, one or two soldiers guarding each. Occasionally there would be more soldiers running past the two women, usually in the opposite direction; and judging by the one soldier screaming “it’s the end of the world!”, it didn’t seem like anyone should be heading where they were.

Eventually the steep path leveled out, and they had a better view of the Breach than ever. The sickening green glow emanated from the eye of the Breach, trickling all the way into the valley below. It was almost hypnotizing, as it was impossible to keep one’s eyes off of it. At least, that’s how Kara felt.

“AGH!”

Her reverie was cut short as another shockwave pulsed through the Breach, causing yet another painful burst of energy through her arm. It knocked her down to her knees, and she was helpless to do anything but cradle her arm to her chest until it was over. Cassandra calmly knelt down in front of her and brought her up to her knees once more.

“The pulses are coming faster now,” she declared with a gentle pat on Kara’s shoulder.

“Great,” Kara muttered, glaring down at her hand.

They immediately resumed their course, and Cassandra chose to break into a jog after a few moments. Kara somehow managed to keep up, despite feeling like utter shit. Every time her mark grew, she felt energy draining from her; and she was inevitably becoming weaker. More than that, though, according to Cassandra, the damn thing was actually killing her. How it didn’t kill her the moment it was embedded in her hand, she couldn’t even begin to imagine. Come to think of it…

“When I was found…” Kara began, almost unsure of how to phrase her question. “What did…how did I survive? The explosion not only killed everyone at the Conclave, but it caused the Breach!”

It was a fair question, at least as far as Kara was concerned. Cassandra probably thought she was joking at this point; she was still the only suspect, after all. Still, she was willing to cooperate, despite their dire situation.

“They said you…stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious,” she replied, a hint of amazement in her voice.

It was Kara’s turn to be amazed…and stunned.

“I stepped out of a rift? So…I was in the Fade?”

“It would appear so. They also said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”

_Likely the same woman who reached out to me…_

“Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough,” she continued. “After you emerged from the rift, we took you into custody and placed you under close supervision in the prison. You were unconscious for the past three days.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “I was out for three days?!”

“Indeed. We were unsure as to whether or not you would ever wake. But now you have, and Maker willing, your mark will help seal the Breach. Now come, we must keep moving.”

The pair made their way to yet another bridge and were met with more soldiers headed in the same direction. They sped up to join their ranks, but about halfway across the bridge, chaos ensued.

A blast of green light shot out from the Breach, barreling down on their position and shot right through the stone. The bridge gave out underneath them, and the blast itself caused a small explosion. Kara and Cassandra were thrown down a slight embankment and onto a frozen pond; though, there was no sign of the other soldiers. It took them each a moment to gather themselves, Kara slightly longer in her weakened state, but they were back on their feet in almost no time.

That was when the real trouble began.

Another blast of light came hurdling towards the pond, breaking through the ice a few yards from the two women. For a moment it was quiet, and in the tense silence, Cassandra stepped slightly in front of Kara. The two of them eyed the spot where the ice broke, and within seconds, the water was bubbling. It began to glow the sickly green of the Breach, and the bubbling grew faster and was accompanied by a cloud of steam.

And from the steaming abyss, a sloth demon emerged.

“Stay behind me!” Cassandra ordered, drawing her sword and shield.

The beast let out a terrifying roar before making its way towards them. Cassandra ran towards it at full speed and immediately started slashing away with her sword. Kara felt helpless, having had no weapons and far too drained to utilize what little mana she had. All she could do was watch as the woman battled the beast, praying to the Maker that she was truly as strong as she looked.

Her worries for Cassandra were cut short as she felt a familiar rumbling beneath her feet. She looked down, and just a few feet ahead of her, large bubbling began to crack through the thick ice. Kara began to panic, scrambling to find something, anything she could use as a weapon before the demon emerged. She whipped her head this way and that until finally her eyes settled on a large wooden box; likely one of many thrown from the bridge explosion. And much to her relief, resting just next to the box was a longsword.

She lunged for the weapon just as she heard the ice break behind her, landing on her knees as the creature let out a throaty roar. She felt the beast sliding towards her along the ice as she scrambled to grab the sword. It practically fell out of its scabbard when she grabbed the hilt, and she whipped it behind her just in time to block the demon’s advancing claws. Its hand clanked against the sword, and it let out a shriek as it thrust its other arm towards her. Kara blocked the second attack with ease as she rose to her feet, then immediately went on the offensive. She slashed at the creature’s left arm, embedding it into the sinewy flesh and earning a sickening shriek. It retaliated with a hefty swing from its other arm, catching her briefly on the shoulder. Its claws stung, but not enough for Kara to lose focus, and she took the opportunity of its proximity to kick it in the midsection. To her surprise, it doubled back, and its temporary loss of balance allowed her to charge in for the killing blow. She jammed the sword straight through its head, and with a gargled shriek, the demon slumped onto the ice.

Cassandra had finished off the other demon a few moments prior and began to make her way over to Kara. The young woman didn’t even realize she still held her sword as she stared down at the creature’s corpse, but it quickly became clear that Cassandra had both noticed _and_ took issue with it. She approached Kara with her own sword pointed and her eyes glaring.

“Drop your weapon. Now!” she demanded.

 _She can’t be serious,_ Kara thought.

“Wait, I-“

“I said _now_!” she repeated, taking a step closer.

Kara’s frustration was resurfacing. How was she going to convince this woman that she needed to be able to defend herself? Wasn’t what they just encountered enough?

“Just listen to me for a minute!” Kara shouted back. “If we encounter more demons, I need to be able to protect myself. You can’t defend me against an entire hoard by yourself if it comes to that.”

She knew the tone she used was risky, but it was necessary. Cassandra thought about it for a moment, and judging by the slightly softening expression on her face, she knew Kara was right.

“You’re right,” she agreed, sheathing her sword. “I cannot expect you to be defenseless.”

Kara took the opportunity to grab the scabbard off the ground nearby and fasten it to her belt. She sheathed her own sword and approached Cassandra, who had clearly been considering her words.

“I _should_ remember that you agreed to come willingly,” she reminded herself.

Kara nodded. “Thank you.”

“We should get moving. Come, it isn’t much farther now.”

The pair left the area and resumed their course to the rift. Cassandra made it a point to mention that they would likely not encounter any of their soldiers until they made it to their destination, so any resistance they would face would be theirs to deal with alone. And sure enough, there was resistance.

Within the first ten minutes alone, they encountered nearly half a dozen demons. Fortunately, they were either on their own or only in pairs, and they were relatively weak; taking them down could have been harder. Unfortunately, though, as they encountered demons along the way, they also encountered the bodies of dead soldiers. It appeared that their numbers were crumbling.

They continued to make their way through the valley, crossing over frozen streams and sliding down embankments. Every few minutes, they’d encounter more demons, and every time they’d slay them with minimal issue. Eventually, they came to an intact set of stone stairs built into the side of a mountain. Cassandra recognized them immediately, prompting them to continue forward. It didn’t take long before Kara started to hear the distant sounds of swords clashing and men shouting.

“We’re getting close to the rift! You can hear the fighting!” Cassandra called from behind her.

“Who’s fighting?” Kara asked through ragged breaths. “I thought you said all your men were elsewhere!”

“You’ll see soon. We must help them!”

Kara didn’t know what to make of that statement, and at that moment she didn’t care. Just seconds prior, she became aware of the mark flaring up in her hand once more. It wasn’t like the shooting pain that came with a pulse from the Breach, but more like small sparks of lightning accompanied by a flare of green light. She wondered if it had something to do with the nearby rift…

They reached the top of the stairs and Kara soon realized they were in the remains of a building not far from the temple. There was barely anything left, save a short set of stairs and traces of where stone walls once stood. Just down the stairs, though, was the fighting the pair had begun to hear moments prior. There were no more than five or six soldiers present, fighting against almost as many demons. And floating above them all was the rift.

It glowed the same sickly green as the Breach, though it was a fraction of the size. At the center of it appeared to be a large emerald stone, warping into various lengths that jutted outward in all directions. Kara took one look at the demon-seeping tear and immediately realized that she had no idea how she was going to seal it. But she knew she had to try.

She and Cassandra unsheathed their swords and dove into the fray. With the assistance of the other soldiers, the demons were dispatched within minutes. The rift remained, however, and they all knew the danger wasn’t over with.

That was when an elven mage stepped forward and grabbed Kara by the wrist.

“Quickly! Before more come through!”

Before she could even protest, the elf thrusted her left hand up against the rift. The mark lit up upon contact, sending a shock of pain down her whole arm. Kara grit her teeth, holding back a scream as she noticed the rift beginning to warp and collapse in on itself. After a few more seconds, the rift exploded into a ball of light, and it was gone.

_How did he do that?_

Kara scowled a bit as she turned to the elf, who had since released her hand.

“What did you do?” she asked him as she subconsciously rubbed at her wrist.

He smiled as he gestured to her hand. “I did nothing. The credit is yours.”

She looked down at her palm. “You mean…the mark?”

He nodded. “Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake. And it seems I was correct.”

Cassandra had been briefing the few soldiers fighting the demons, advising them to head to their forward camp. Upon hearing his explanation, she approached the group.

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself,” she added.

“Possibly,” the elf mused, turning back to Kara. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

 _The key to our salvation._ He spoke the words so calmly, yet they held such weight. The mark closed the rift successfully, of course, but the Breach itself was ten times as big _at least_. Kara was surprised at how sure, and how calm, the elf seemed about it.

“Good to know. Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.”

These words came from someone Kara didn’t notice, initially. It was a dwarf, standing just off to the side casually adjusting his coat. He then turned to the group and casually strolled up to them, a crossbow on his back and his shirt unclasped to expose a mane of golden chest hair. He seemed a bit out of place on the battlefield, but confident nonetheless.

“Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally, unwelcome tagalong.”

He looked up at Cassandra and winked at her, earning him a scowl that any other might’ve found intimidating; it only seemed to amuse him.

Kara simply smiled politely, but couldn’t help thinking his name was familiar. Then it hit her.

“Wait…not Varric Tethras the author…?” she checked.

He chuckled and spread his arms wide. “The one and only.”

Considering everything that had happened thus far, Kara was surprised to be confounded by encountering a novel writer in the middle of battle. Still, he appeared to be as equipped to kill demons as she was, so she went with it.

“Well it’s good to meet you, Varric, but…what are you doing _here_?”

He lowered his gaze to his hands, and his demeanor sobered a bit.

“Technically I’m a prisoner, just like you.”

Cassandra stepped forward. “I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. _Clearly_ that is no longer necessary.”

“Yet, here I am; lucky for you, considering current events.”

Kara cleared her throat uncomfortably. “Well, it’s, er, good to meet you, Varric.”

The elven mage chuckled behind her. “You may reconsider that stance in time.”

“Awww, I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles,” Varric quipped.

“Absolutely not,” Cassandra declared harshly, approaching the dwarf. “Your help, is appreciated Varric, but-“

“Have you _been_ in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore! You need me.”

He flashed her a grin and stared at her a moment, and she responded with a disgusted groan. As she turned to put some distance between them, the elf once more approached Kara.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions,” he greeted with a smile. “I am pleased to see you still live.”

Varric chuckled. “He means ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.’”

Kara almost didn’t know how to respond. She was aware that the mark was a danger to her very life, but how truly close was she to death? Clearly she was much closer while she was unconscious, and it seems this elven mage knew more about it than anyone.

“You seem to know a lot about all this,” Kara observed, trying not to sound accusatory.

“Solas is an apostate, well-versed in such matters,” Cassandra explained.

She was surprised he was still breathing, considering he was knee-deep in Chantry folk. Under normal circumstances, she supposed she’d feel the same way about herself.

“Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra,” Solas pointed out; an observation that was not entirely incorrect. “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin.”

Kara had to admit that his attitude was impressive considering how much danger he was in; not just from the Breach, but from the Chantry. The Circles may have dissolved, leaving mages “free” for lack of a better word, but that didn’t mean they were safe. Having been an apostate herself, for nearly the last decade, she knew the danger well.

“Well it’s good of you to be here, even with the risks. And I suppose I should thank you, as well,” she told him.

He nodded, then turned to Cassandra.

“Cassandra, you should know, the magic involved here is unlike any I’ve seen,” he informed her. He shot Kara a quick glance before adding, “Your prisoner _is_ a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine _any_ mage having such power.”

Fuck. They know. But, of course they would; she couldn’t mute her mana while she was unconscious. Why was he the first to mention it?

“Understood,” Cassandra replied calmly.

“Right. So, anyway, er, prisoner…” Varric chimed in, looking up at Kara. “I know as well as anyone that even prisoners have names. So, what do we call you?”

She hesitated a moment. The dwarf seemed genuine, even eager to be friendly despite her present status. Maybe he was crazy; maybe he was fishing for information. Either way, Kara knew that they would likely find out everything about her sooner or later. A first name wouldn’t hurt.

She exhaled. “Kara…my name is Kara.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, and welcome to Chapter 3!
> 
> Just want to put a quick disclaimer out here: in terms of the length of time between me posting chapters, it should never be any longer than one new chapter a week. Preferably, it will be sooner than that, but occasionally things happen in life and you get behind. Just throwing it out there.
> 
> Also, in this story, I may or may not make use of the word "hell" as in "what the hell". I put that out there specifically because, at least as far as I know, "hell" isn't a word in the DA universe; because "hell" doesn't "exist". It's more or less "the void". Anyway, I know it's not canon, but in my usage of it, it's really more to express shock or confusion. Hopefully I explained that well...
> 
> And as always, you can check this story out on my Tumblr as well @the-rogue-apostate!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

          “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution!”

           Kara was surprised it took this long for the Chantry to issue an official death threat against her.

           She, Cassandra, Solas and Varric managed to make their way to the forward camp after cutting down a slew of demons and even closing another Fade rift. It was hard fought, and it only seemed like the demons were becoming more numerous. But with the exception of approaching the Breach, the group felt relieved to reach their comrades in the camp.

           Then Chancellor Roderick came forward. The second he opened his mouth, Kara had him figured out. His voice was his only weapon, and while it could be compared to the lethality of a dull butter knife, it was still very much abrasive to the eardrums.

           Fortunately, though, Cassandra wasn’t having any of it.

           “ _You_? Order _me_?” she barked at the man from across the wooden table. “You are a glorified _clerk_. A bureaucrat!”

           “And you are a _thug_ ; but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!”

           _And a thug who is currently carrying a sword,_ Kara thought to herself.

           Leliana, the hooded woman Kara had first encountered in the prison, spoke up just then.

           “We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor,” she pointed out, her voice delicate but firm.

           He raised his hands out in front of him. “Justinia is _dead_! We must elect a replacement and obey _her_ orders on the matter.”

           Kara wasn’t surprised by this man’s thought process; _the Divine’s word is law, those who do not obey are heretics_ was the classic cop out of Chantry folk. At present, however, all it did was exacerbate her headache. She knew she didn’t need to point out the fact that, if the Breach continued to grow, there would be no one _left_ to elect a new Divine. Even so…

           “I think the Breach is the more pressing issue, at the moment.”

           Chancellor Roderick looked at her with disbelief, then hardened his gaze.

           “You brought this on us in the first place!”

           She opened her mouth to speak, eager to rip him a new asshole, but Cassandra placed a hand on her shoulder before stepping forward. Kara took the hint.

           “Call a retreat, Seeker,” Roderick pleaded. “Our position here is hopeless.” ****  
** **

           “We can stop this before it’s too late,” she affirmed.

           “How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.” His tone had calmed considerably, and he shook his head in defeat.

           “We _must_ get to the temple. It’s the quickest route!” she pressed, motioning to the gates behind him.

           “But not the safest,” Leliana pointed out. “Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.”

           Cassandra shook her head. “We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky.”

           “Listen to me,” Roderick interrupted, folding his hands in a prayer-like gesture. “Abandon this now before more lives are lost.”

           Just then, another shockwave rumbled through the Breach. Everyone’s eyes turned to Kara, who was grasping her wrist as it sparked and shook. With every pulse, the pain became more bearable; and with such a critical audience, she was loathe to show any signs of weakness.

           Once the pulsing ceased, Cassandra approached Kara and proceeded to completely throw her off guard.

           “How do _you_ think we should proceed?” she asked her.

           Kara blinked a few times, staring blankly at the dark-haired woman. It was clear the pulses from the Breach were affecting her brain; there was no way this woman just asked her, a “criminal mass-murderer” for her opinion on strategy.

           “I’m sorry, you’re asking _me_ what we should do? Me?”

           “You have the mark,” Solas chimed in from behind.

           “And _you’re_ the one we must keep alive,” Cassandra reminded her. “Since we cannot agree on our own…”

           The lot of them stared at her with anticipation. They were actually serious, Kara realized; but it was also obvious that they had lost their minds. The situation was desperate, it was true…but to entrust this decision to her? She contemplated the choices as she stared up at the Breach, brushing her raven waves out of her face as a gust of wind blew by.

           “I say we charge with the soldiers,” she found herself saying. “This situation calls for numbers and the quickest possible solution. We’re running out of time.”

           They all nodded, all except for the Chancellor. Cassandra gave Leliana instructions to gather the soldiers, and the latter headed off in the opposite direction. Cassandra then motioned for the other three to follow her back down the bridge to the gates.

           “On your head be the consequences, Seeker,” Roderick muttered as they walked by.

           None of them offered him the courtesy of a response.

~

           As the four of them made their way up the mountain, they noticed the soldiers slowly starting to trickle in around them. More and more men in uniform passed them by, wielding their swords and shields as they headed towards the Breach. Eventually, they crested and came upon one of the many nearby structures levelled by the explosion; this was where the soldiers appeared to make a temporary base.

           They were approaching an intact archway when Kara’s mark began to glow once more. The sound of men shouting and swords clashing indicated another rift was nearby, and the foursome wasted no time leaping to arms.

           They ran through the archway and down the stairs to meet the demons head on. There were at least half a dozen, and roughly the same amount of soldiers on the ground while numerous archers assisted from above. Kara let out a roar as she rushed a sloth demon and slashed through its torso. The demon screeched and lunged for her, only to be taken out by one of Varric’s crossbow bolts. Across the stone platform, Solas managed to freeze a demon solid while Cassandra came in and smashed it to pieces with her shield. The creatures were falling fast, fortunately, and Kara began to feel better about their overall chance.

           “The bastards keep pouring out of the rift!” a man shouted.

           “Use the mark! Seal the rift!” Cassandra ordered.

           Kara made a b-line for the rift while the others guarded her back. She raised her left hand high as she approached the green mass, and the sparks quickly began to fly. The rift glowed and warped as it began to collapse, and after a few seconds, it disappeared in a flash. Kara looked down at her palm as the light dimmed to a dull glow, and she noticed that the pain from sealing the rifts was becoming somewhat more bearable. Solas, Cassandra and Varric then approached her.

           “Sealed, as before,” Solas observed, smiling. “You are becoming quite proficient at this.”

           “Let’s hope it works on the big one,” Varric quipped.

           The group was then approached by another man, one of the soldiers who had been fighting the demons when they arrived. His sword had long since been sheathed, and his shield now rested upon his back. He turned his attention to Cassandra.

           “Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift. Well done,” he told her.

           Kara noticed immediately that he carried himself with some authority. He was also dressed far differently than the rest of the soldiers. He wore a red mantle lined with what appeared to be a dyed bear pelt, a steel chest plate with matching pauldrons and bracers, and leather boots. Likely a squadron leader, Kara thought.

           Cassandra directed her gaze back to Kara. “Do not congratulate me, Commander,” she advised him. “This is the prisoner’s doing.”

           _Commander_. There was her answer.

           The Commander then looked over to Kara and studied her with amber eyes. His gaze indicated suspicion, as almost everyone else’s had, and his eyes lingered on hers for a moment.

           “Is it? I hope they’re right about you. We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here.”

           As if she didn’t feel guilty enough, he was kind enough to inform her that even more people died as they were making their way to the Breach. This guy certainly didn’t sugarcoat anything; not that she didn’t understand why, given her circumstances.

           She sighed. “You’re not the only one hoping that, but I’m going to do whatever I can to help.”

           “That’s all we can ask,” he muttered, turning his attention back to Cassandra.

           “The way to the temple should be clear,” he explained. “Leliana will try to meet you there.”

           “Then we’d best move quickly,” she announced. “Give us time, Commander!”

           He turned his gaze back to Kara, and for a moment their eyes connected. She had no idea why, but it was hard to look away. It was then that he muttered something under his breath, just out of range of her ears, and he turned away. He headed off in the opposite direction towards a wounded soldier limping his way to safety. The Commander ran up beside him and wrapped the soldier’s arm around his neck for support. She watched for a few moments before turning back to follow Cassandra.

It was the final stretch; they would be at the Breach soon, and it would be determined whether or not Kara could complete her task and save the whole of Thedas.

And whether she would survive in the process.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I don't have much to say about this chapter, but I will let you know that a lot of things that may seem confusing will be explained in upcoming chapters (i.e. Kara's background, how she managed to live as an apostate among civilization, blah blah blah). The chapters so far have just been to establish Kara's imprisonment & whatnot (y'all who've played the game will know what happens anyway).
> 
> You can also check this out on my Tumblr @the-rogue-apostate
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

         “The Breach is a loooong way up.”

           Varric wasn’t wrong. The rift that was the source of the Breach was suspended at least a few dozen feet off the ground, and the Breach itself pierced into the very clouds. All of the other rifts Kara had sealed were five feet above her head, if that. This…was going to be difficult.

           The party approached a railing that overlooked the center of the temple. They took a moment to consider the rift, as well as look around for any lingering demons in the area. It was at that point that Leliana had caught up to them, various soldiers in tow.

           “You’re here! Thank the Maker,” she breathed, approaching Cassandra.

           “Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple,” Cassandra instructed.

           She nodded and returned to her troops. Cassandra turned back to Kara.

           “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?”

           It was a loaded question. Kara was prepared to do whatever she could, but would it be good enough? What would happen if she couldn’t seal the Breach? What would happen if she _could_? It seemed like she was headed for an unpleasant fate either way. It made her wonder how she even got herself in this position. How she managed to survive long enough to be here…

           _“You’ve served Redcliffe well. I cannot think of anyone better suited for this task.”_

_“You honor me, Arl, sincerely, but-“_

_Arl Teagan rose from the table in his private quarters and approached Kara. She subconsciously straightened her posture and folded her hands behind her back._

_“You understand and appreciate Redcliffe’s situation, do you not?” he asked, his eyes narrowing down on her._

_“Yes, sir, of course.”_

_“You are aware that the mages pose a risk on their own, but with the Templars bearing down on us, I need my men here protecting the village.” His voice was growing more stern, and Kara couldn’t help feeling like a child._

_“Yes, Arl,” she replied, praying her voice wasn’t as shaky as she thought._

_He placed his hands on her shoulders. “Your services to the Hinterlands have been exemplary. With your skills, your…ability to go unseen, I am certain you can blend in at the Conclave. You_ will. _”_

_Kara was struggling to wrap her head around what Arl Teagan was asking of her. She’d been a resident of Redcliffe for nearly four years, had served both in the tavern and in the wilderness by taking up countless bounties…but what he was asking was simply daunting. It’s easy to make oneself disappear out in the forests, but to infiltrate the Divine Conclave? Even with an invitation, it would surely be immediately evident that she didn’t belong there. And if she attracted the attention of even one Templar…_

_She’d gotten herself out of such issues before, but she would be surrounded by hundreds of Chantry folk; easily one of her worst nightmares. Even so, Arl Teagan believed in her; and he wasn’t about to take no for an answer. He’d made it clear earlier in the conversation that he wanted to know the results of the Conclave before anyone else; likely so he could deliver the news to his nephew, King Alistair._

_“Very well. My blade is yours, Arl.”_

_He chuckled. “Excellent, although if all goes well, your blade won’t be necessary. The sooner this Conclave is underway, the sooner we end this war and the mages can return to the Circles where they belong. The liability of their lingering presence is…”_

_He walked over to his desk and began shuffling through papers. “Well, you know as well as I the danger they pose to our citizens. Report back here at dawn, and we will send you on your way.”_

_“Good evening, Arl.”_

_She bowed before leaving the room. As she made her way back to the throne room, she couldn’t help but find amusement over the incredible irony of Arl Teagan’s statement. The liability of the mages’ lingering presence…if he only knew he’d already been hosting one in his village for years…_

_But she agreed, and she knew she would be rewarded. It was good to be on the Arl’s good side, despite the necessary deception on her part. She never had any ill will towards the people of Redcliffe, or any of Ferelden’s people for that matter. She simply wanted to live as a free woman, just as her mother had. It’s something she wanted for all mages, and if the Conclave was to be truly successful, they would all be free. It could never be that simple, though; even she admittedly had a hard time thinking of a solution that would satisfy all parties. Even so, she had no power over anyone’s fate but her own, so she simply focused on the task ahead._

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be,” Kara told her, staring up at the Breach. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to reach it, though…”

           “This rift was the first, and it is the key,” Solas told her. “You must try. Sealing this rift will seal the Breach itself.”

           She certainly didn’t need reminding of the obvious, no matter how pressing. Considering how little any of them, even Solas, knew of the mark, it just might’ve been possible to close it at a distance. They wouldn’t know until she tried; and she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to give it everything she had.

           Kara decided to take the lead as they meandered through and around the rubble. The temple was barely a shadow of its former self; instead, it was a heap of crumbling stone decorated by the corpses of those who once walked its halls. As they passed by one such corpse, burned to a crisp with their mouth frozen in a scream, Kara was reminded once more of the true cost of the explosion.

           “ _Now is the hour of our victory…”_

The deep resonance of the sudden voice caused everyone to pause and reach for their weapons. It came out of nowhere, emanating through the ruins like a dark echo. The four of them looked around for the source of the voice, and they soon realized that it was coming from the rift.

           “ _Bring forth the sacrifice…_ ”

           “What are we hearing?” Cassandra asked cautiously.

           “At a guess – the person who created the Breach,” Solas postulated grimly.

           They continued down the makeshift path, passing by the occasional archer in their assigned position. As they rounded a corner, a flash of red came into view. Kara approached cautiously as the flash revealed itself to be large crystals jutting out of the rocks. They also gave off heat, which she found extremely odd. Varric walked up beside her and eyed the crystals, groaning.

           “You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker,” he told Cassandra.

           “I see it, Varric,” she replied sharply.

           “But what’s it _doing_ here?” It was clear he was concerned, _and_ that he’d been in contact with the stuff before.

           “Magic could’ve drawn on lyrium beneath the temple. Corrupted it,” Solas guessed.

           Varric scoffed. “It’s evil. Whatever you do, _don’t touch it._ ”

           They followed his advice and continued onward.

           _“Keep the sacrifice still.”_

The voice continued, sending a sickening chill up Kara’s spine with each statement. The longer it went on, the more she swore it sounded familiar. But she couldn’t place it. All she knew was that it sounded like it was being spoken by pure evil.

           _“Someone! Help me!”_

The group was brought to pause once more, as a different voice now echoed from the rift. A woman, frightened with a slight strain in her tone. She, too, sounded familiar to Kara, and she could’ve sworn it was-

    “That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” Cassandra cried.

           Kara ran over to a ledge just a few feet from the center of the temple. She jumped down, and the others followed suit as she slowly approached the rift. Numerous soldiers on the ground and perched above had their swords and bows at the ready. It was anyone’s guess what would happen, and Kara herself was prepared for the worst.

           About ten feet away from the rift is when Kara’s mark flared up once more. She bit the inside of her cheek as sparks of pain flew up her arm and folded her palm into a fist as it lit up her hand.

           _“Someone! Help me!”_

Divine Justinia’s voice rang out once more, followed by a voice they didn’t expect.

           _“What’s going on here?!”_

It was Kara’s voice.

           “That was your voice,” Cassandra pointed out, her surprise evident. “Most Holy called out to you, but-“

           She was cut off as the rift flared, sending out a blinding light. A thin, white mist settled around the area, and as it cleared it revealed an interesting sight. It was as though a vision came to life among the rift as two figures suddenly appeared in the air. One figure was that of Divine Justinia, suspended in the air. She appeared to be restrained by her arms through a strange type of spell, and her expression confirmed her fear as heard through the earlier echoes. The other figure could only be described as a large, dark mass with glowing red eyes; no other features were visible.

           A third figure then appeared clear as day. It was Kara herself, rushing towards the Divine and the dark creature. She stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing the other two.

           _“What’s going on here?!”_

Her expression was that of confusion and shock, much like the present Kara’s expression. To say she was disturbed by watching her own actions was an understatement; especially when she had no memory of this event.

    _“Run while you can! Warn them!”_ the Divine pleaded.

           _“We have an intruder,”_ the dark entity announced, its eyes turning towards Kara.

           A large hand protruded from the black mass, pointing a bony finger at her vision. She appeared to begin backing away from it, but before they could discover what would follow, the rift lit up once more. The white light faded back into green, and everyone in the ruins was left dumbfounded. All eyes were on Kara as Cassandra approached her.

           “You _were_ there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? _Was this vision true? What are we seeing???_ ”

           “I don’t remember! I have absolutely no memory of what we just saw!”

           Cassandra was borderline manic, desperate for answers. Kara herself was just as desperate and felt absolutely helpless at not being able to provide any. She truly had no memory of what they’d just witnessed, and she couldn’t imagine that what followed was pleasant.

           Solas stepped forward then, gazing up at the rift as he contemplated the vision.

           “Echoes of what happened here,” he mused. “The Fade bleeds in this place.”

           He removed his staff from his back as Cassandra and Kara walked up beside him. It was time to seal the Breach, and he was the most qualified to offer them direction. Further speculation of the vision of the past would have to wait.

           “This rift is not sealed, but it _is_ closed…albeit temporarily,” he continued. “I believe that, with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift _will_ likely attract attention from the other side.”

           “That means demons!” Cassandra announced, turning to face the surrounding soldiers. “Stand ready!”

           The soldiers formed up, drawing their swords and readying their arrows respectively. Varric readied his crossbow as Solas aimed his staff, both backing up to give Kara her space. Cassandra followed suit, though she remained closer than the rest as she watched over her.

           Kara had no idea what would happen when she opened the rift. They had encountered dozens of demons scattered across the valley and three minor rifts that she had successfully closed. But this rift was different; it was the key, as Solas pointed out. What was the chance of something worse breaking free? What if opening the rift caused _another_ explosion? In truth, she had no answers to these questions, and there was no time to waste making guesses. It was now or never – may the Maker watch over them all.

           She drew her sword and looked back to Cassandra. The Seeker nodded slowly in response, indicating everything was a go. Kara muttered a quick silent prayer, then raised her left hand to the rift.

           A stream of green light shot up into the air, piercing into the rift. Kara gritted her teeth through the pain as she waited on it to open, and after a few tense moments, the tear complied. It burst open in a flash of green, shaking the ground and unstable structures close by. The soldiers steadied themselves as another stream of green energy shot out of the rift, shooting straight out into the air. Just as it was about to dissolve, a large form appeared a few feet above the ground and let out what could only be described as a roar. It quickly landed on the stone and manifested entirely – as a Pride demon.

           “NOW!”

           The archers let loose a flurry of arrows into the massive creature, earning another roar that shook through the ruins. Unfortunately, though the demon was irritated, they did little harm. It thrashed and threw its arms around as the grounded soldiers closed in, and almost immediately it created casualties. Kara swore it had to be at least ten feet tall and all muscle, making it more formidable than anything they’d seen yet.

           “We need to strip its defenses! Wear it down!” Cassandra shouted.

           _Easier said than done,_ Kara thought. She summoned a fireball in her left hand and shot it at the demon’s face, burning one of its many eyes as she went in for a strike. She was just barely able to duck out of the way as its arm came swinging towards her. Melee weapons were likely the best chance for a kill, but the demon was too powerful for the moment. She backed off as the others continued their assault, conjuring up another fireball as she considered other options.   

           As she fired at the creature once more, she spotted a fallen soldier off to her right. It was a close-range archer judging by the quiver on his back, and Kara immediately saw the opportunity. She sprinted towards the corpse and picked up the bow under his arm as she haphazardly slung the quiver over her shoulder. Wasting no time, she immediately drew two arrows against the string and pointed them at the creature’s head.

           “Come on you big bastard, look my way,” she muttered.

           The demon continued to strike and stomp at the men around it, and occasionally it sent waves of lightning magic through its claws. It was dealing heavy damage, and she knew a good headshot would make it stagger; multiple head shots could even allow for a direct killing blow. Fortunately, the beast turned her way long enough for her to briefly steady her aim and let the arrows fly, landing right in the center of its mass of eyes. The creature roared in pain as it staggered against a broken pillar.

           “More are coming through the rift!” Cassandra shouted.

           Sure enough, a few sloth demons materialized around the behemoth and began their own siege. Kara continued to attack from a distance, having more luck with the weaker creatures. The Pride demon was beginning to lose strength, as well, and with the rest of her party deep in the fray, she took the opportunity to weaken the rift itself. She shot her hand into the air and allowed the Fade energy to spew into the opening. She held it there a few seconds, watching it twist and warp, before yanking it away with a grunt. The Pride demon was fueling it somehow, and likely the other way around; the creature had to go if they were going to make any headway.

           There was one unfortunate truth that was becoming harder to ignore, however; she was tired. The mark was truly taking its toll now. Its proximity to the rift made the sparks fly and the pain constant. Kara was no weakling, far from it under normal circumstances, but she could tell her strength was waning. She silently prayed to the Maker that she could at least close the Breach before she died.

           Shrugging off the negative, she continued firing arrows at the Pride demon’s head. Her comrades were breaking it down as well, though it was obvious they were also tiring. Solas managed to put some distance between himself and the creature and hit it with as many ice spells as he could conjure. Varric managed to do some decent damage with his crossbow, as well, though it still managed to knock a few bolts out of the way. Cassandra was right in there, giving the demon everything she had with her sword.

           Before she knew it, the demon had been knocked down to one knee. Kara wasted no time pulling two more arrows from her quiver, lining up the shot, and releasing. They impaled the beast once more in its cluster of eyes, and it finally went down.

           “NOW! Seal the rift!”

           Kara didn’t even think. She dropped the bow and threw her hand into the air. The stream of energy broke forth and into the rift, and the jolt had her struggling to stay on her feet. The green light emanating from it began to glow, brighter and brighter until everyone in the area was shielding their eyes. The pain shooting up her arm was worse than ever, making it almost impossible to bite back her scream. It was taking longer than usual, likely due to the size, but she couldn’t give up. Just a little longer. A little more and the Breach will be sealed-

           A few more seconds passed and suddenly a burst of energy shot out of the rift and up into the Breach. It sent a shockwave through the ruins, knocking everyone off their feet. It continued up into the clouds, and as soon as it made contact, a blinding light shot out into the air large enough to be seen for miles.

The rift was sealed, and the bearer of the mark lay unconscious where she first fell from the Fade. **  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Usual warnings apply, although for this chapter it's pretty much just foul language within Kara's thoughts.
> 
> One thing I will say: the armor I envision Kara having at this point (as somewhat described after the elf leaves her cabin) is this - http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter_Armor
> 
> As always, you can also check out my story on my Tumblr @the-rogue-apostate
> 
> (I also now have pictures of Kara in-game since I got my screenshots working!!! Just not the right hair, mods won't cooperate...)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

_“The Grey…it…was the Grey…”_

_"T-t-too…too many eyes!”_

_“Get them out of here!”_

_Is she going to wake?”_

_“She killed the Divine! She needs to die!”_

_“Enough!”_

Headache. Pounding, throbbing headache.

Kara groggily mused over how it had been a long time since experiencing one this bad. She’d have to remember to brew herself some tea when she finally went downstairs. Did she have enough foxite to strengthen the healing properties? She might have to make a trip into the forest; damnit. Better get some elfroot while out there; good to have on hand.

As she lay in bed gathering the strength to open her eyes, she soon realized something peculiar. It was quiet. Very, very quiet. She could hear indistinct voices off in the distance, but with the mages taking refuge at The Gull and Lantern, there were usually voices filling the halls. Was it still nighttime?

Slowly, she opened her eyes, and it was then she realized that she was not in her private room. A wave of concern washed over her as she quickly glanced all over the room she was in. It appeared to be a wooden cabin, one room, with various supplies and baubles adorning the few tables and shelves set about. There was a fireplace next to her bed; a luxury the inn most certainly did not provide. She nearly shot up out of the bed and out the door, ready to track down anyone who could tell her what the hell was going on, but a faint green light appeared in the corner of her eye.

The light was coming from her hand. The Fade mark.

_Fuck._

The front door of the cabin opened just then, catching Kara’s attention as she sat straight up. A small elven girl appeared, carrying a box of supplies just out of her line of sight. The elf was looking down at the box as she shut the door behind her, so she didn’t notice initially that Kara was conscious. Kara eyed her carefully as she approached, and when the elf looked up, she dropped the box in shock.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, backing away slightly.

Kara furrowed her brow as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, eyeing the young elf curiously.

“I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!” the elf told her shakily.

She was clearly afraid, and Kara felt a small pang of guilt.

“It’s all right, I only just-“

She was cut off as the elf fell to her knees and lowered her head to the floor. Kara watched her, mouth agape, having been completely dumbfounded by this action.

“I beg your forgiveness,” she pleaded, looking up at Kara sheepishly, “and your blessing. I am but a humble servant.”

Kara was speechless. The mark on her hand proved the events of the last few days wasn’t a dream…but this couldn’t be real! At this point, she simply decided to muster up an obvious question.

“Where am I?” she asked the elf gently.

“You’re back in Haven, my lady,” she told her, remaining on her knees. “They said you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand!”

Kara took another look at her left palm and confirmed that the young elf was right. There was still a greenish glow, but it had been reduced to a sliver of light. She couldn’t even feel a hint of pain from it. And the Breach was stable too? Maker be praised, she actually did it.

“It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days!” she added.

Kara’s eyes returned to her in a snap. “You mean I’ve been unconscious for another three days?”

She lowered her eyes slightly. “Yes, my lady.”

She hoped this wasn’t going to become her new sleep routine, but there were more important things to worry about.

“And you said the Breach is stable? So the danger is over then?”

“The Breach is still in the sky, but that’s what they say.” She rose to her feet once more and began backing up towards the door. “I’m certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you’ve wakened. She said, ‘at once.’”

Cassandra. Kara wasn’t sure if she was the first or last person she wanted to see.

“Where is Lady Cassandra?” she asked her.

“In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor,” she explained, now headed for the door at full tilt. “At once, she said!”

And with that, the elf was through the door and gone.

_What the fuck just happened?_

She could get past the three-day coma and even the waking up in the strange cabin, but the girl was acting as though she was trembling before a god. The bowing, the averted gaze, the “I am but a humble servant” talk; where in Thedas was _that_ coming from? Clearly there were some significant developments since the Breach was closed, and she knew she needed to find out what they were. Her best option was obviously Seeker Cassandra.

Kara took a few moments to get her bearings, and the first thing she noticed was her change in attire. She now donned a white, long-sleeved linen tunic and warm brown trousers; not the clothing she’d been wearing under her armor initially. Peeking into her shirt, she noticed that she was even wearing a different breast band than before; she didn’t want to know how she’d been dressed that way.  

She further investigated the room to check for anything that could be of use. To her surprise, resting up against the far wall were the weapons she’d used on the way to the Breach. The bow was a little banged up, and there were almost no arrows left, but the sword was in excellent condition. She made a mental note to equip the latter before she left the cabin.

As she reached for the sword, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned her head and was met with the sight of a fresh set of armor sitting on one of the wooden chairs. She reached for it almost hesitantly, making sure none of the pieces fell to the floor, and examined it. It was a set of leather armor, complete with gauntlets, trousers, boots, flat pauldrons and scarves for the neck and waist; all of which were dark gray in color. Just as surprising, the pieces seemed to be her size. Had someone honestly taken her measurements while she was unconscious? What was the point?

Rather than waste time guessing, she donned the armor as quickly as possible and gathered her weapons. She fastened them to her back and belt and headed for the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. She’d seen Haven briefly before arriving at the Conclave, and despite it being a harmless little town, there was no telling what it was like now. However, there was only one way to find out…

A rush of cool air brushed against her face upon opening the door. She wasn’t fazed, however, and stepped out immediately as the door fell shut behind her. Two soldiers stood guarding her cabin a few yards away, and they both nodded to her as she approached them slowly. She responded in kind as she walked between them and down the snowy stairs.

It was immediately evident where the voices she’d heard upon waking had come from, as she was met with the sight of dozens of people lining the dirt path. They were all stood behind two rows of soldiers on either side, and at least half of them were making a poor effort to look casual. She eyed them carefully, then decided to walk straight through without making eye contact with anyone. She couldn’t be certain that none of them still found her guilty, though it appeared that the local forces were at least trying to keep them from attacking.

“There she is!” one woman whispered.

“Hush! We shouldn’t disturb her,” another warned.

There were more whispers she couldn’t quite make out, and frankly, she didn’t want to. The presence of so many people whose full attention were on her made her uneasy. Their intentions, whether good or bad, didn’t matter to her; she just wanted to get to the Chantry and speak with Cassandra.

She made it through the crowd and up another set of stairs, at which point she finally noticed the Breach. The foreboding portal still hung in the sky giving off a sickly greenish hue, but it was nothing like it had been. There was no longer a stream of energy seeping down into the valley, and no demons flying in every direction. The elven girl was right; it was stable. She was almost relieved. Almost.

The Chantry wasn’t a great distance away, but she made haste anyway. She passed by more onlookers and guards along the way, many of whom lowered their heads upon her approach. It was the same sort of behavior the young elf had been showing, and she was growing concerned. They may not have been attacking her, but they sure as hell weren’t treating her like anyone else. Kara practically burst through the doors of the Chantry when she finally reached the building, and very nearly slammed them behind her out of relief.

The main hall was surprisingly empty, at least of the contents she would normally expect to find. There were no pews or altars in sight, and instead it was lined with candles and barrels and the occasional bench. There were a few lay sisters and revered mothers scurrying about, all of whom nodded politely as she passed them by. Kara kept her eyes open for Cassandra as she made her way further down the hall, and as she neared the door to the next chamber, she heard a noise that told her she was on the right track.

It was the muffled, yet shrill, argumentative voice of Chancellor Roderick.

_“Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine!”_

_“I do not believe she is guilty.”_

Kara raised her eyebrows as Cassandra proudly yet calmly declared her belief. She began to understand why no one had rushed to put her in chains the moment she stepped out of the cabin. But if the Chancellor thought otherwise…

“ _The prisoner_ failed _, Seeker_ ,” he continued firmly. “ _The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she_ intended it this way.”

“ _I do not believe that_ ,” she reaffirmed.

“ _That is_ not _for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry_.”

_What a stubborn bastard._

“ _My_ duty _is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor, as is yours_.”

The conversation could have continued for hours, Kara thought, but she knew she needed to make her presence known. As she heard the Chancellor start to respond, she opened the door and stepped inside. Cassandra and Leliana stood on the far side of a large table in the center of the room while Chancellor Roderick was positioned closer to the door. As soon as he caught sight of her, he scowled.

“Chain her!” he ordered, referring to the two templars that stood on either side of the door. “I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial.”

Kara glanced between the two templars, deciding whether or not she should reach for her sword. Fortunately, Cassandra was quick to make the decision for her.

“Disregard that, and leave us,” the Seeker declared.

The templars brought their right arms to their chests and nodded, quickly exiting the room and shutting the door behind him. Roderick glared at the Seeker, and Kara had to fight to hide her satisfied grin.

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker,” he sneered, clearly attempting to be intimidating.

Cassandra walked up closer to him, looking him straight in the eye.

“The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.”

Kara approached the table slowly, unsure of what to make of the situation. The Breach was in the sky; it was sealed, but still dangerous, according to Cassandra. She hated to think so selfishly, but she still didn’t know what all of this meant for her.

“Am I to assume that I’m still a suspect in all this?” she asked them, keeping her tone as steady as possible.

“You most certainly _are_ ,” Roderick told her.

Despite his confidence, Kara looked to Cassandra for the true answer.

“No, she is not.”

Leliana approached the group with purpose, her expression stern.

“ _Someone_ was behind the explosion at the Conclave; someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others…” She made a point to shift her gaze to the Chancellor before adding, “Or have allies who yet live.”

For a woman with such delicate features, Leliana could strike fear into a person’s heart with a single glance. As her icy blue eyes met his steely gaze, he was suddenly struck with an unpleasant realization.

“ _I_ am a suspect?!” He threw his hands in the air in frustration.

“ _You_ , and many others.”

“But not the prisoner…”

The statement sounded almost like a question, though she suspected he already knew the answer.

“I heard the voices in the temple,” Cassandra explained. “The Divine called to her for help.” She passed Kara a reassuring glance, and it made Kara feel surprisingly calm.

Roderick folded his arms over his chest. “So her survival, that _thing_ on her hand…all a coincidence?”

“Providence,” she countered. “The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.”

The three of them looked to Kara, and she suddenly found herself feeling very shy. Cassandra seemed absolutely convinced that she was their savior, the product of divine intervention. It was…overwhelming, not to mention a complete turnaround from her attitude when she first encountered her.

“So…does this mean you’ve changed your mind about me?” Kara asked her, unsure of what else to say.

“I was wrong. Perhaps I still am. I will not, however, pretend that you were not exactly what we needed when we needed it.”

Kara couldn’t think of a sufficient response, so she simply nodded.

“The Breach remains, and your mark is the only hope of closing it,” Leliana told her.

“This is not for you to decide!” Roderick cut in angrily.

Cassandra had briefly walked to the back of the room and returned with a large book in her hand, stepping between him and Leliana as she slammed it on the table.

“Do you know what this is, Chancellor?” she asked him, pressing her index finger to an emblem on the cover. “A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.”

Kara was thoroughly confused now, as she was unsure of the meaning behind the “Inquisition.” She went along with it, however, and simply watched as Cassandra walked towards the Chancellor with purpose.

“We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order – _with or without_ your approval.”

She managed to back him very nearly into the wall, holding a stern gaze as she made her declaration. He was too proud to show it, but her words obviously got to him. He stared between her, Leliana and Kara, scowling at each of them. Knowing he was powerless in the face of the late Divine’s decree, he left the room in a huff, slamming the door behind him. Kara finally allowed herself to smirk.

“This is the Divine’s directive,” Leliana explained. “Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos.”

She sighed as she tucked a long strand of red hair behind her ear, staring down at the book.

“We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers…and now, no Chantry support.”

“But we have no choice. We must act now,” Cassandra interjected, turning to Kara. “With _you_ at our side.”

Kara blinked a few times, trying desperately to hide the wave of anxiety that washed over her. She immediately thought of Redcliffe, of the tavern, and Arl Teagan. She had a life there that she was expected to go back to, people that needed protecting. She didn’t even know what it would mean for her to join this “Inquisition.”

“What is the Inquisition of old?” she asked them. “I’m not familiar with it.”

“It preceded the Chantry,” Leliana told her. “People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad.”

 _Preceded the Chantry_. No wonder she’d never heard of it. The Chantry had been around for nearly a thousand years; it was hard to imagine a world without it.

“After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order,” Cassandra added. “But the Templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done, _united_ under a single banner once more.”

Kara couldn’t argue with the necessity of a unified force, especially against whatever or whoever caused the Breach. Still, having the Chantry _against_ them, no matter how wrong the organization was, would make it that much harder to make a difference.

“I agree with what the Inquisition is trying to accomplish, but will it gain any footing with the Chantry working against it?”

Cassandra and Leliana exchanged glances.

“The Chantry will take time to find a new Divine, and then it will wait for her direction,” Leliana explained, quite accurately.

“But _we_ cannot wait,” Cassandra added. “So many Grand Clerics died at the Conclave. The Chantry must rebuild, and in the meantime, _we_ will act. If the people of Thedas believe in the Maker’s will, both farmers and kings alike, they will recognize our efforts. And if we are to act without the support of the Chantry forever, then so be it.”

It was better than any answer Kara could have come up with, and she agreed. Still, her mind drifted to her reason for being at the Conclave in the first place, and without realizing she found herself asking-

“What if I refuse? What if I want nothing to do with the Inquisition; to simply leave Haven and return home?”

“You can go, if you wish,” Leliana replied plainly.

“You should know, though _,_ that while some believe you chosen, many still believe you guilty,” Cassandra pointed out. “The Inquisition can only protect you if you are with us.”

“We can also help _you._ ”

Kara had merely been hinting at her other options, but they made excellent points nonetheless. She knew they were right. She appeared to be safe enough in Haven for the moment, but who knows what would happen if she walked into a city with the mark on her hand? Would she be praised, or killed on sight?

“It will not be easy if you stay, but you cannot pretend this has not changed you.”

And Cassandra was right. Kara’s life changed completely the moment she walked into the Temple of Sacred Ashes seven days ago. What occurred to cause the explosion, what force placed the mark upon her hand, she could not remember; but it happened nonetheless. It may have been out of her control, but it was up to her to decide how to press forward. This Inquisition wasn’t only the best chance to set things right, it was simply the right thing to do.

“If you’re really trying to restore order, as well as find whoever is responsible for the Breach…”

“That is the plan,” Leliana confirmed.

“Help us fix this, before it’s too late.”

Cassandra held out her right hand, holding Kara’s gaze. She contemplated it for a moment, and then finally reached out and shook it.

With that single gesture, Karalynn was now a member of the Inquisition.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I explained on my Tumblr how I had a few things pop up, but Chapter 6 is here now!
> 
> Nothing to warn about tag-wise in this one.
> 
> As always, you can also check the story out on my Tumblr @the-rogue-apostate. If you're interested in seeing pictures of Kara, & various other screenshots, of the game, you can see them on Tumblr as well!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

****

Kara was safe, at least for the time being. ****  
** **

As far as the people of Haven were concerned, she was a hero. It wasn’t something she took lightly, but it just wasn’t sinking in for her. She could still hardly believe any of it was really happening. ****  
** **

Varric Tethras, who somehow decided to stick around, felt the same way. She’d met up with him after her encounter with Cassandra and Leliana in the Chantry. He was still friendly as ever, and pretty soon they’d become kindred spirits in the “I can’t believe this shit is real” club.  ****  
** **

He’d been kind enough to fill her in on a few key things she ought to know; mostly about Cassandra. She could tell immediately that he was intimidated by her, though he covered it with a thin veil of sarcasm. He’d already told her that she was a Seeker of Truth, a secret order that outranked the Templars in the Chantry, and that she’d pretty much been running the show as far as the Inquisition was concerned. He was also kind enough to mention that Kara, believe it or not, had missed much of her “frothing rage” while she was unconscious; she found it hard to believe that Cassandra could have been  _ more  _ frightening. ****  
** **

Things had also calmed down considerably since she closed the Breach; though it had only been a temporary fix, it was enough to stall the “end of the world” mindset among the soldiers and villagers. Initially, though, there were still a handful of people who were skeptical about Kara’s involvement. According to Varric, three separate people attempted to kill her while she was unconscious - they had since been removed from the village. ****  
** **

He was definitely worried, though, that much Kara could see. He covered it well with his sarcastic quips and jokes about “running at the first opportunity,” but he had the look in his eyes of a man who had seen some truly terrifying things. Someone who’d spent days fighting demons without an end in sight; she knew, because she saw that same look on everyone she’d met that day.  ****  
** **

The conversation didn’t last very long; she had tons of questions for Varric, mostly about his writing, but felt there was a time and place for such talk. She’d only have an hour of free time before her presence was requested back at the Chantry. Cassandra explained that the advisors to the Inquisition wanted to meet with her, and to discuss the best way to move forward with the situation at hand. After all, the Breach might have been stable, but it  _ was _ still in the sky. She knew she couldn’t provide much input, only the tool to close it, but she didn’t dare refuse.

~ ****  
** **

“Does it trouble you?”

Kara didn’t even realize she’d been contemplating her hand as she and Cassandra walked down the long corridor of the Chantry. When the Seeker’s voice interrupted her reverie, sure enough, the first sight she saw was the green shard in her palm. She sighed. ****  
** **

“That would be putting it lightly,” she remarked. “I just wish I knew what this damn thing was,  _ and  _ how it got in my hand.” ****  
** **

They stopped a few feet away from the door. Cassandra’s gaze softened slightly. ****  
** **

“We will find out,” she assured. “What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed - provided the mark has more power.” ****  
** **

Kara wasn’t sure she liked where Cassandra was headed. What did she mean by “more power?” ****  
** **

“The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place.  _ That  _ is not easy to come by.” ****  
** **

There it was. ****  
** **

“Do you really think that’s wise? I mean, a  _ ridiculous  _ amount of power had to be used in order to open the Breach? Do we really want to risk making things worse?” ****  
** **

Cassandra chuckled slightly. “And people call  _ me  _ a pessimist. Come, we will discuss this further.” ****  
** **

The best word Kara could use to describe her reaction to Cassandra’s response - underwhelmed. ****  
** **

Kara immediately recognized two of the three advisors as she and Cassandra entered the room. There was Leliana, of course, who had been there seemingly from the beginning. The Commander, whose name Kara didn’t yet know, who they’d encountered on their way to the Breach. And finally, a third woman, who wore her hair in a perfectly braided bun and donned a yellow and purple silk dress; out of the five of them, she definitely looked the most out of place. ****  
** **

“You’ve met Commander Cullen Rutherford, leader of the Inquisition’s forces,” Cassandra began, motioning to the man across the table. ****  
** **

Kara made eye contact with him, and he smiled politely. ****  
** **

“It was only for a moment on the field. I’m pleased you survived,” he told her. ****  
** **

She simply responded with a small smile and a nod, holding his gaze a little longer before returning to Cassandra.  ****  
** **

“This is Lady Josephine Montilyet,” she continued, referring to the well-dressed woman. “Our ambassador and chief diplomat.” ****  
** **

Josephine nodded. “I’ve heard much. It’s a pleasure to meet you at last.” ****  
** **

Her accent indicated to Kara that she was Antivan, making her seem  _ that _ much more out of place.  ****  
** **

“And of course, you know Sister Leliana.” ****  
** **

For what was likely the first time, Leliana flashed her a small smile before replying. ****  
** **

“My position here involves a degree of-” ****  
** **

“She is our spymaster,” Cassandra said bluntly. ****  
** **

Leliana’s gaze narrowed a bit. “Yes...tactfully put, Cassandra.” ****  
** **

The timing of the moment was almost humorous, but Kara knew it wasn’t the time for snickering. She simply nodded once more. ****  
** **

“It’s good to meet you all,” she told them. ****  
** **

“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good,” Cassandra continued. ****  
** **

“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help,” Leliana declared matter-of-factly.

Kara blinked at the suggestion. Was this woman serious? She didn’t think it was a bad idea, exactly...but were they really considering asking the  _ rebel mages  _ for help? She could never imagine the mages agreeing to such a thing, especially with the Inquisition technically originating from the Chantry. Not to mention their constant struggle of evading the Templars; even before Kara left Redcliffe, the Templars had been close to bearing down on the village… ****  
** **

“And I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well.” ****  
** **

This suggestion had come, rather sharply, from Commander Cullen. Surprisingly, though, no one else in the room seemed to be like minded.  ****  
** **

Cassandra sighed before saying, “We  _ need  _ power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark-” ****  
** **

“-might destroy us all,” he countered. “Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so-” ****  
** **

“Pure speculation,” Leliana cut in. ****  
** **

“ _ I  _ was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of.” ****  
** **

On instinct, Kara took a small step back from the table, hoping the others didn’t notice. She was admittedly caught off guard having learned the Commander was a Templar. For obvious reasons, she’d spent her entire life  _ avoiding  _ them, and never thought to find herself in the same room with one  _ by choice _ . Still, he did say  _ was _ , and it wasn’t the time to dwell on such things; and as far as she knew, everyone was savvy to the fact that she was a mage, anyway.  ****  
** **

As far as the Breach solution was considered, as much as she hated to admit it… ****  
** **

“I think the Commander might have a point,” she found herself telling them. “The power that most likely caused the Breach had to be some sort of magic. Using  _ more  _ magic to try and fix it might just make it worse.” ****  
** **

There was a tense silence in the room. Commander Cullen nodded upon her response, while Cassandra and Leliana’s expressions couldn’t quite be read. Thankfully, Josephine chimed in. ****  
** **

“Unfortunately, neither group will even  _ speak  _ to us yet,” she explained, gesturing to Kara with her quill. “The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition - and you, specifically.”

Once more, Kara had to hold back a snicker, though she wasn’t nearly as amused. Normally, she could care less about the Chantry, but having them specifically “denounce” her meant they were calling attention to her - she couldn’t think of anything worse. ****  
** **

“That didn’t take long,” Kara commented plainly. “Glad to know that they still think I’m guilty.” ****  
** **

“Shouldn’t they be busy arguing over who’s going to become Divine?” Cullen joked, almost bitterly.  ****  
** **

“That is not the entirety of it any longer,” Josephine told her. “Some are calling you - a mage - the ‘Herald of Andraste.’ - and that frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and  _ we  _ heretics for harboring you.” ****  
** **

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt,” Cassandra realized angrily. ****  
** **

Josephine made another comment, but it was drowned out by a loud whooshing sound in Kara’s ears. Or perhaps it was manifested by her mind, considering she was convinced that it had stopped working. For she couldn’t possibly have heard the ambassador correctly just a moment prior.  ****  
** **

“I’m sorry, I-I need to stop you for a moment,” Kara cut in, turning to Josephine. “Did you just say I’m being called the ‘Herald...of Andraste?’ ****  
** **

“That is correct,” she replied politely. ****  
** **

Kara glanced between the four of them briefly, and scoffed before asking: ****  
** **

“How exactly am  _ I  _ the Herald of Andraste???” She could tell that she sounded manic, but she didn’t care. ****  
** **

“People saw what you did at the temple. How you stopped the Breach from growing,” Cassandra explained. “They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you...they believe that was Andraste.” ****  
** **

_ Oh is that all? _ ****  
** **

__ “Even if we  _ tried  _ to stop that view from spreading-” Leliana added, before being cut off by Cassandra once more.

“-which we have not.” ****  
** **

Leliana shot her a pointed look before continuing. “The point is everyone is talking about you.” ****  
** **

“It’s quite the title, isn’t it?” Cullen pointed out, seemingly amused. “How do you feel about that?”

Kara felt it would be inappropriate to scream at that moment, so she attempted to calm herself internally before replying. ****  
** **

“Well...it’s...a little unsettling, to put it lightly,” she told him calmly. ****  
** **

He snickered. “I’m sure the Chantry would agree.” ****  
** **

Kara didn’t know much about the Commander, save that he used to be a Templar. Ordinarily, that sort of fact would shape her opinion of him indefinitely, but she couldn’t help but appreciate his sense of humor when it came to the Chantry.  ****  
** **

“People are desperate for a sign of hope,” Leliana continued. “For some,  _ you’re  _ that sign.” ****  
** **

“And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong,” Josephine added. ****  
** **

Kara was beginning to panic. She was more well-known than she thought; there was no way that could end well. For her...or for the Inquisition, from what they were telling her. ****  
** **

“Is my presence here going to cause any...serious issues?” she asked. ****  
** **

“Well let’s be honest - they would have censured us no matter what,” Cullen told her, almost reassuringly. ****  
** **

“And you not being here  _ isn’t  _ an option,” Cassandra declared. ****  
** **

“There  _ is  _ something you can do, if you wish to help further,” Leliana chimed in. “A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.” ****  
** **

Kara was more than willing to help the cause, but she didn’t see how being thrown to the sharks would be in any way helpful. Despite Leliana’s confidence, this was one request Kara had to question. ****  
** **

“Why would someone from the Chantry help a declared heretic?”  ****  
** **

“I understand she is a reasonable sort,” she explained. “Perhaps she does not agree with her sisters?” ****  
** **

It was rare, but there  _ were  _ a select few individuals in the Chantry who weren’t completely brainwashed by the organization. And to now have a woman who wanted to simply speak with her rather than bring the wrath of the Maker down upon her was somewhat encouraging. ****  
** **

“Fair enough. Where can I find this Mother Giselle?”  ****  
** **

“You will find her tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe,” Leliana told her. ****  
** **

“At the Crossroads, I’m guessing?” ****  
** **

“That is correct.” ****  
** **

Kara nodded; she knew the area all too well. She’d visited the Crossroads a few times in the last few months, and assisted the refugees whenever she could. She very well could have spoken to this Mother Giselle and not even realized it; there were many who flocked there to help those caught up in the war. ****  
** **

“Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you’re there,” Cullen suggested. ****  
** **

“We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them,” Josephine added. ****  
** **

Kara held back a groan as she thought of the prospect of being the “face of the Inquisition,” gathering supporters everywhere she went. She was more than willing to help the cause, in addition to remaining to close the Breach, but she was never one to rally people together. It came with the territory of keeping to herself...it had always been better that way. ****  
** **

And then, as if reading her mind once more, Cassandra spoke up. ****  
** **

“In the meantime, let’s think of other options,” she told them. “I won’t leave this all to the Herald.” ****  
** **

She was really starting to like this woman. ****  
** **

~ ****  
** **

Before the meeting was adjourned, Leliana explained her plan for advancing on the Hinterlands. The area was wild and dangerous to begin with, but with the Mage-Templar war, it was worse than ever. Rogue mages and Templars hunted each other on a daily basis, and neither side gave a care to who was caught in the middle. The Crossroads had become something of a refuge for the civilian casualties, in addition to those who didn’t want to take sides in the conflict. She sent word to her scouts in the area and advised them to eliminate as many rogues in the area as possible. Hopefully it would allow them enough time to get Mother Giselle out of the area alive… ****  
** **

In the meantime, however, Kara was about ready to lose her mind. As she exited the Chantry, the phrase “Herald of Andraste” kept repeating in her mind. She could barely comprehend the implications of such a title. Surely, the people who came up with it couldn’t have understood, because there was no possible way that Kara was delivered unto the people of Thedas by the Holy Andraste herself. ****  
** **

“Good talk?” ****  
** **

Kara jumped as Varric suddenly appeared before her. She’d been so lost in thought as she made her way back through Haven that she didn’t even notice his approach. She looked down at him as he cocked an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued by her bewildered expression. Honestly, she didn’t feel she had to say more than four words for him to understand her mood. ****  
** **

“‘The Herald of Andraste?’” ****  
** **

“Ah,” he said, raising his head slightly. “Yeah, after a few of the townsfolk tried and failed to kill you in your sleep, the title started floating around. I didn’t think it would catch on, myself, but there are a lot more believers out there than I thought. I would’ve warned you sooner, but I couldn’t think of anything better to say than ‘Oh by the way, everyone’s been calling you the Herald of Andraste.’ Not the best thing to spring on someone out of the blue, in my opinion.” ****  
** **

_ Fair enough,  _ she thought. ****  
** **

“Well, here’s hoping I can live up to that title...which I won’t.” ****  
** **

Varric smirked empathetically. “I wouldn’t count yourself out just yet. I mean, the fact that you survived that explosion at all is pretty amazing in my book.” ****  
** **

Kara looked up at the Breach, contemplating it for a moment. A sudden wave of sadness overtook her, and she hoped it didn’t show. ****  
** **

“It is...isn’t it?” she muttered. “The only survivor...it’s hard not to feel guilty after something like that, despite how incredible it was.” ****  
** **

She looked back to him and saw him staring at the ground thoughtfully. Fearing she was making him uncomfortable, she quickly followed up with: ****  
** **

“I can’t focus on that now, though, I know. I’ll just do as much good with the time I now have.” ****  
** **

Varric reached up and patted her on the arm. “That’s a good attitude to have; the kind we  _ all  _ need to have. There are a lot of people in the Inquisition willing to take up arms against this disaster, which is what we need, but this…” ****  
** **

He turned away from Kara and stared up at the Breach a moment. ****  
** **

“You know, heroes are everywhere...I’ve seen that. But the hole in the sky...that’s beyond heroes. We’re going to need a miracle.” ****  
** **

Kara was taken aback by his words, mostly because he was exactly right. This wasn’t a job for just anyone with a sword willing to put their life on the line. This really did need a  _ miracle _ ...and somehow, she knew, people were expecting  _ her  _ to be the miracle. All because of the mark in her hand… ****  
** **

“You may be right about that,” she told him. “I just ho- oof!” ****  
** **

Her sentence was cut off as a sharp pain suddenly ripped through her stomach. She doubled over slightly as she hugged her abdomen with one arm.  ****  
** **

“Whoa, hey, you all right there?” Varric asked, clearly concerned as he rested a hand on her back. ****  
** **

Kara didn’t know how to respond. The pain was intense, but odd, almost like… ****  
** **

Oh… ****  
** **

“I think I’m fine, Varric,” she told him, straightening up. “I think my body just realized that it hasn’t eaten in a week.” ****  
** **

Varric breathed a sigh of relief, then chuckled. ****  
** **

“Don’t worry, I think I know how we can fix that.”


End file.
